


You want a revelation (some kind of resolution)

by Itherael



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ArgChiWeek2019, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mostly angst tbh
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/pseuds/Itherael
Summary: Hay días en los que Martín no sabe que sentir por Manuel.





	You want a revelation (some kind of resolution)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz ArgChi week, cabres!
> 
> Primero que nada, me disculpo porque llevo muchísimo tiempo sin escribir en español (lo se, una vergüenza). Segundo, no hay beta y estoy escribiendo todo sobre la marcha.

Hay días en los que Martin no sabe que sentir por Manuel.

Desde el principio su relación ha sido… compleja, y sinceramente, Martín nunca sabe qué esperar con referencia al chileno. José Manuel a veces es un libro abierto con él, mientras que otras se cierra por completo, volviéndose un extraño pese a los años de historia que comparten. Esto frustra de sobremanera al argentino, y cualquiera pensaría que ya estaría acostumbrado a los repentinos cambios de su vecino, pero lo cierto es que no es así.

Por supuesto, Martín no se queda atrás. Si Manuel es silencio, Martín es ruido. Reconoce bien sus problemas de ego y que su personalidad puede ser un poco… demasiado para algunos._ “Hincha weas”_, como Manuel suele decirle en esos raros momentos que las cosas están en paz y Martín logra no decir una sola pesadez en horas.

Entre su grupo de “amigos” (y ese término es bastante flojo porque pese a que les tiene afecto, nunca se sabe cuando se apuñalaran por la espalda los unos a los otros) está la eterna apuesta de _“¿Cuánto duran el Tincho y el Manu sin enojarse?”_ y por una extraña gracia divina, llevan años sin tener un conflicto “pesado”.

Pero, nuevamente, todo es bastante flojo.

El grupo sabe que ambos son más cercanos de lo que realmente dejan ver, y si, quizá no han sido tan discretos como creen, pero no imaginan que tan cercanos realmente son. No saben las noches en vela que Manuel ha pasado escuchando a Martín, con la careta de desagradable rota y sollozando todos sus miedos. No saben de los elusivos momentos en que Martín tiene que abrazar a un tembloroso Manuel, que ya sea por pesadillas o insomnio es incapaz de dormir.

Que no saben lo terrible que es la querofobia de Manuel y de los fantasmas que lo acechan a diario.

Si, su relación es compleja y gran parte del tiempo no sabe que etiqueta ponerle _(“novios” suena demasiado serio, “amigos con beneficios” suena demasiado superficial, “amigos” es un término incompleto…)_ o si lo que siente por Manuel es afecto, necesidad o una simple frivolidad para pasar el tiempo.

_ (No, nunca una frivolidad. Quizá una…  _ distracción _ ) _

Martín posee un montón de conocimiento “inservible” sobre Manuel, lo que convierte su relación en un arma de doble filo porque son cosas que no debería saber, cosas demasiado “privadas” (que cualquiera notaría si se detuviera a mirar al chileno por más de 10 minutos) que, usadas de forma correcta, podrían darle una ventaja injusta sobre el otro, pero, sigue siendo relativamente inútil. Sabe que Manuel prefiere los cigarrillos Pallman sobre cualquier otro, pero si la necesidad de nicotina es mucha, fumará lo que caiga en sus manos. Sabe que es más abierto y sonriente con las primeras copas de alcohol, pero que después de la quinta se volverá melancólico y silencioso.

Sabe que Manuel prefiere el té, pero sin una taza de café en la mañana es un gruñón todo el día. Sabe con cuantas cucharadas de azúcar le gustan sus bebidas calientes y que pondrá mala cara si le ofrecen endulzante.

En fin, conocimiento inútil que vuelve su extraña relación en algo mucho más extraño.

(Manuel también sabe muchísimas cosas sobre Martín. Como le gusta el mate, como prefiere la milanesa, cuando las bromas y egocentrismo son solo un grito silencioso de ayuda. Como le gusta dormir y qué clase de shampoo usa)

Martín no sabe que realmente siente por Manuel, pero tiene tiempo y paciencia para develar ese misterio.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_Itherael)


End file.
